primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Velociraptor
Episode 3.1 Episode 3.4 Fire and Water }} Velociraptor was a dromaeosaurid dinosaur ("raptor") of the Cretaceous. Connor Temple comments that Jenny Lewis looks nice, but then Nick Cutter states "so does a Velociraptor". (Episode 2.5) James Lester refers to his boss Christine Johnson as a "Velociraptor, only better dressed". (Episode 3.1) A baby raptor comes through an anomaly and it bites Nigel Marven before a Giganotosaurus then kills him. (Episode 3.4) In Primeval novel Fire and Water, six Velociraptors came through an anomaly into a wet and rainy Maidenhead. They were all returned but several were shot in the past when they tried to kill Becker and did kill one of his colleagues. Although not very big at only 1.8 metres long and 75 centimetres tall, this bird-like dromaeosaur had all the equipment of a ferocious predator - long muscular legs, and sharply clawed toes and fingers. Its skull was light and strong, containing big eyes, a relatively large brain and a long jaw lined with inwardly curving sharp teeth. The tail was stiffened with bony rods. The tail balanced the body with the hips acting as a pivot and allowing agile movement on its two legs. On the foot, the claws could be lifted to prevent them becoming blunt during walking. And when a leg was kicked forward, the second toe, with its big, sharp, curved claw, could be snapped down like a sickle,used for killing it´s prey. Trivia *''Velociraptor's'' popularity can be attributed to the novel and film series Jurassic Park, being the most recurring villians of the stories. However, the 1.8 metre tall killing machines where not actually based on the real fossil remains of Velociraptor; this is because the real Velociraptor was no larger a turkey, at about 15kg. The "Velociraptors" in Jurassic Park are actually based on a related genus, Deinonychus. This is supported by the fact that a character in the Jurassic Park novel stated that "Deinonychus is now considered to be a Velociraptor". This was a recent cladistic suggestion at the time, but has since been discredited. Both creatures had feathers (Velociraptor was recently confirmed to have been feathered due to the fact that an arm bone were found to have several quill knobs). However, as shown in Jurassic Park, some dromaeosaurs/raptors including Deinonychus and Velociraptor may have hunted in packs. * The Velociraptor in the series is inaccurately depicted as coming from the same time and place as Giganotosaurus. In reality, Velociraptor existed roughly 80 million years ago in Asia (Mongolia as the most common location) and Giganotosaurus existed roughly 100 million years ago in South America (Argentina). The infant probably came through two anomalies just like the Future Predator family in Series 1. * Nigel may have misidentified the creature. This seems more likely, as he was unaware what period in time the anomaly lead to and possibly unaware of what the anomaly was at all. * The CGI model used for the young Velociraptor in the episode is similar to the one used for the other infant Raptor in series 2 (which was a Dromaeosaurus). Coincidentally, a picture of an adult Dromaeosaurus is used to represent an adult Velociraptor on the cover of Fire and Water. * It is the second species of dinosaur to appear in the series. * It is also the second infant dinosaur to appear in the series. * This is the first creature shown to come through an anomaly that the ARC team never encountered. *This is the third,and last time,where an infant creature is show Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures